Los Archivos Privados de Sherlock Holmes
by Hazel Jameson
Summary: <html><head></head>El caso más difícil de contar.John Watson toma la pluma para relatar los retazos más privados de la vida de su amigo Sherlock Holmes.</html>
1. Prólogo

**— Prólogo — **

Han pasado muchos años desde que tomé por última vez la pluma con la que dejé una huella imborrable de las extraordinarias aventuras que viví con mi honorable amigo Sherlock Holmes. Tiempos han venido mejores y peores, mas pese a que no me arrepiento de cómo han transcurrido las estaciones viéndome envejecer, he de reconocer que jamás viví tamañas emociones como en aquellos años en que conviví con mi amigo. Cierro los ojos y puedo ver claramente frente a mí sus ojos fríos y metálicos, entornados, a la búsqueda de cualquier ínfimo detalle que pudiera esclarecer la nebulosa que conformaban los entramados devenires de sus casos. Me parece poder observar su piel acerada y clara, tensa, fría, y su cuerpo ágil preparado para la batalla, listo para una gran aventura en la que, por supuesto, ha de poner su brillante cerebro al servicio de la Justicia. Pero vuelvo a abrir los párpados y entonces soy consciente de que aquello pasó y que únicamente queda en mí un dulce recuerdo que quisiera plasmar en tinta si mi memoria no falla y tengo tiempo suficiente.

Mi primer recuerdo de nuestra época dorada data de la última mitad del siglo XIX. No había terminado aún el mes de Marzo y algunos días el viento arreciaba de tal manera que aún no habíamos podido guardar las ropas de abrigo. Por aquella época yo había comenzado mi relación con la señorita Mary Morstan, la cual con el paso de los años se convertiría en mi señora, Mary Watson. Mis quehaceres en el 's, mi recién estrenada consulta privada y mi noviazgo con Mary ocupaban gran parte de mi tiempo por entonces. Aún cuando solía arreglármelas para pasar unas pocas horas por las habitaciones de Baker Street en un intento de que Holmes me relatara sus últimas noticias sobre sus casos, es cierto que apenas podía atenderle como es debido y, mucho menos, acompañarle cuando era necesario. Solamente en un par de ocasiones a lo largo de un año había podido rehacer mi agenda de modo que fuera posible realizar alguna que otra aventura juntos.

Pues bien, mi memoria se retrotrae a un cálido pero ventoso día de primavera en que, por mera casualidad, andaba yo de visita en Baker Street. Ese día había tenido una pequeña inundación en la consulta por lo que había tenido que pasar por llamar a unos técnicos con lo que ya había perdido la tarde, así que había decidido visitar a mi amigo Holmes. Y allí estaba, sentado junto al fuego, calmando mi sed con un suave té de la India mientras él, de pie, se quejaba de lo poco útil que resultaba el material de detección de pistas que utilizaba la policía.

—Tonterías, Watson. Tonterías. No es más que una panda de malogrados intentos de detectives venidos a menos que se contentan con utilizar aparatos que no sirven para nada. Dígame, ¿cree usted útil la raspadura de un pedazo de barro procedente de un suelo en el que previamente han caminado decenas de policías? ¿Acaso cree que sirve de algo que un policía halle, con un microscopio con el que no podría distinguir la huella de un elefante de la de un ratón, algo que le haga discernir la realidad de la ficción? No, Watson, estamos ante un claro caso de impericia administrativa. Un ejemplo de cómo la Justicia ha ido decayendo y el mundo del hampa campa a sus anchas mientras nosotros nos contentamos con ir recogiendo sus inútiles pistas a pasos de tortuga.

—Creo que exagera, Holmes—rezongué yo. —Es cierto que la policía de Londres adolece de efectividad y carece de las suficientes herramientas como para suplir este importante defecto, pero ganas de trabajar no les falta a ninguno de los que compone el cuerpo. Así que creo que debería mostrar un poco más de fe en ellos.

Holmes se sonrió amargamente.

—Usted siempre tan defendiendo pleitos pobres, Watson. Quizás piense que los casos se resuelven solos, o peor aún, que ellos siempre me tendrán. Pero no es así, y necesitan darse cuenta de ello.

—Pero usted siempre acaba ayudándoles.

—Sí, pero no tengo tiempo para ello realmente. Mire allí—señaló una importante pila de papeles en una esquina de la salita, amontonados guardando polvo. —Esos son mis casos, Watson. Casos que he ido recopilando durante las últimas semanas y a los que no puedo hacer frente por falta de tiempo. Son los casos más pequeños, los más sencillos, pero no por ello carecen de interés. ¿Cree justo que semejantes rompecabezas en miniatura deben ser relegados al olvido solo porque debo estar presente en todos y cada uno de los trabajos de la policía como detective consultor? —Me levanté y me acerqué a la pequeña torre de papel. Cogí de allí unos pocos expedientes y, limpiándolos de polvo con el canto de la mano, los ojeé levemente. —¿De verdad que es piensa que es justo que esos papeles guarden polvo y se amarilleen con el tiempo sólo porque los detectives de Scotland Yard son tan necios que necesitan continuamente ser llevados de la mano? —prosiguió, airado.

Suspiré. Yo sabía que en el fondo algo de razón tenía, pero me negaba para mis adentros a aceptar que el departamento de policía era tan negado como para no sobrevivir sin Holmes. Quizás sentía miedo al pensar que si algún día mi más querido amigo dejaba de trabajar nos veríamos abocados a un sinfín de crímenes perpetrados por los más horribles delincuentes. ¿Era quizás el propio Holmes el verdadero Scotland Yard? Sentí un escalofrío al pensar en cuán indispensable se había convertido mi amigo para todos nosotros. Era inminentemente necesario, por tanto, y a la vista de las circunstancias de estrés que rodeaban a Holmes idear algún plan que sirviera para eliminar su monopolio intelectual y poder, a la vez, quitarle peso de encima de modo que pudiera dedicar su tiempo a esos ininteligibles casos que tanto le gustaban.

—Quizás debería ver todo esto desde un prisma diferente—dije, a la par que daba un sorbo de mi taza de té. —Creo que a lo mejor no sería mala idea buscar algo de ayuda.

Holmes giró sus pies lentamente y me miró extrañado. —Usted solo no puede lidiar con Scotland Yard y su consultoría privada a la vez. Lo ha reconocido, Holmes—apunté, defendiendo mi incipiente idea. —Si usted buscara a alguien que le ayudara con todo esto, creo que se vería más capacitado para afrontar los casos que realmente le importan.

—No. —Fue su escueta respuesta. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta la chimenea y sacó suavemente su tabaco de la babucha. Cuando no estaba de acuerdo conmigo acostumbraba a retirar la mirada, como un animal ofendido a la espera de un giro de los acontecimientos.

—Vamos, Holmes. Sabe que tengo razón. —Mi amigo seguía pendiente de llenar su pipa y fijaba su mirada en la pequeña cajita de metal llena de tabaco. —Creo que alguien joven que se ocupe de los pequeños casos que menos interés tienen para usted sería algo muy útil.

—Para eso está usted—atajó él, con cierto tono de despecho.

—Nada me gustaría más, querido amigo, pero ni el destino me ha otorgado una mente tan brillante como la suya, ni poseo el tiempo necesario para dedicar a su trabajo. Lo más coherente sería poner un anuncio en el periódico buscando a alguien joven, fuerte e inteligente.

Holmes bufó de manera ostensible.

—Si encuentro a alguien que se ajuste a mis necesidades sería un milagro, Watson. —Sus fríos ojos de acero me atravesaron.

—Si no busca primero, no lo sabrá nunca. De cualquier modo, ¿eso quiere decir que se lo pensará? —pregunté esperanzado.

Holmes sopesó la idea unos segundos. Se mesó las sienes y finalmente suspiró.

—Supongo que no tengo elección. Si no lo hago yo, usted buscará alguien por mí. Alguien blando, sentimental y torpe. Poco útil para resolver casos.

— ¿Alguien como yo? —sonreí ante la pequeña crítica.

— Ya sabe a qué me refiero—gruñó él. —Necesitaría alguien como yo. Cerebral, frío, rápido.

—Necesita alguien contario a usted, diría yo. —Ajusté mis palabras de modo que pudiera convencerle. —Alguien que sepa mantenerle con los pies en la Tierra. Alguien que le haga recordar que es humano y no una máquina de pensar. Pero no se preocupe, algo podrá encontrar, y si no es así, prometo que no volveré a tratar más el asunto.

Él bufó, escéptico. Sonreí, dejando mi platillo en la pequeña mesa de roble que se hallaba a mis pies.

—Es hora de marcharme—añadí, consultando la hora en mi reloj de cadena. —Se hace tarde. Ha sido un placer venir a verle, Holmes. Espero que para la próxima vez que venga, tenga noticias interesantes respecto al tema que hemos tratado.

—Si cree que encontraré a alguien lo suficientemente útil para este trabajo, espera usted demasiado, Watson—dijo él, con los ojos perdidos más allá de la ventana.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me alejé de él camino del pasillo. Allí, recogí mi sombrero del perchero y vislumbré por última vez aquel día la delgada silueta de mi amigo, pensativo, de pie junto al ventanal.


	2. — Capítulo 1 —

— **Capítulo 1 —**

El coche de caballos frenó estrepitosamente frente a la puerta del 221. El conductor del vehículo chascó su pequeño látigo de piel sobre la grupa de su rocín de cuello corto y frondosas patas, provocando que éste, entre suaves relinchos, levantara sus cascos y los hiciera rebotar sobre los húmedos adoquines de Baker Street. Un repiqueteo insistente de las herraduras que portaba el animal en sus uñas hizo que los habitantes de la casa frente a la cual había aparcado el coche fueran conscientes de que tendría una incipiente visita. Una ligera cortina blanca situada en un gran ventanal se movió unas pocas pulgadas, tal y como advirtió la visitante que en ese preciso instante bajaba del coche con un pie adelante y otro aún en el estribo. La mujer, ataviada con un traje de viaje y tocada con un pequeño sombrero, escudriñó los ojos para atisbar cómo era observada disimuladamente desde la casa y se sonrió. Con un gesto rápido, indicó al cochero que podía descargar su equipaje y terminó de bajar del coche y posarse en la acera. Se acercó en unos pocos pasos a la puerta y, mientras el viejo conductor se las hacía con las maletas, ella tiró de la cuerda de la campana, provocando un ligero tañido que hizo generar movimiento en la casa. Unos pocos segundos después, la puerta de color verde inglés se abrió y una cara arrugada pero afable apareció tras ella.

—Buenos días**,** señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —saludó la mujer, cuyos ojillos observaban a la muchacha.

—Buenos días. Soy la señorita Dankworth. Vengo por el anuncio del periódico—anunció la visitante, con una peculiar voz aniñada.

—Oh. Adelante. Ha tenido suerte—añadió la mujer, que a todas luces era la dueña de la casa—, el señor Holmes está ahí dentro. —Con pasos cortitos avanzó por el pasillo y la señorita Dankworth la siguió fijándose rápida y convenientemente en todos los detalles de la estancia que cruzaban, aunque solamente fuera un pequeño recibidor. —Es aquí.

La anciana llamó quedamente a una puerta de madera que inmediatamente corrió hacia los lados.

—Señor Holmes. Tiene visita.

La señorita Dankworth, Jane de ahora en adelante, le deslizó disimuladamente una tarjeta de visita entre las manos.

—Señorita Jane Dankworth—anunció la señora, leyendo las pequeñas letras redondeadas que presentaban a la visitante. Tras oír un murmullo proveniente del interior, la dueña de la casa se giró y añadió: —Pase.

Jane se hizo un hueco entre la puerta y la buena mujer y fijó sus ojos en la estancia que se hallaba frente a ella. Una pequeña sala de estar, acogedora, pero sencilla y práctica a la vez, suavemente iluminada por la luz que entraba desde la calle por la ventana que había visto al bajar del coche. Un olor a tabaco inundó su nariz y le hizo resoplar un par de veces. Ajustó sus ojos al ambiente levemente cargado de humo y se dio cuenta de que, al fondo del de la estancia una estilizada figura de hombre la observaba. Jane no se achantó y avanzó unos pocos pasos a la vez que la anciana mujer que la había presentado cerraba las puertas tras ella.

—Adelante—dijo una voz grave frente a ella.

Al entornar los párpados se dio cuenta de que Sherlock Holmes se hallaba frente a ella. Alto, enjuto y elegante, envuelto en una levita negra, el famoso detective la miraba fríamente en la distancia.

—Siéntese—le conminó con voz imperativa.

Jane hizo lo que le pedía, y acercándose a un sillón muy usado, tomó asiento tímidamente, sin dejar de mirar todos y cada uno de los detalles de la pequeña habitación. Se sentía como un pajarillo encerrado en una jaula a la espera de ser devorado por un gato, pero de estos pensamientos no hizo ninguna demostración e intento adoptar un rictus franco y distante a la vez, a la vez que intentaba no posar su mirada en los ojos de él. Quiso probar suerte dejando llevar su interés hacia los objetos que había a su alrededor, pero el detective rápidamente de percató de esto.

— ¿Le resulta interesante? —preguntó él, machacando con el dedo el tabaco de su pipa, con aire distraído.

—No mucho, realmente—aceptó ella, algo incómoda. No era muy educado cotillear las cosas de los demás, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se posaran en todos y cada uno de los objetos que la rodeaban. Lupas, libros, polvo, sillones, lámparas, papeles, plumas, tabaco. Aún se sorprendía a sí misma dudando de por qué había respondido a aquel anuncio de prensa y había acudido, sola, a entrevistarse con el afamado detective. La gente de su entorno, y más aún las mujeres más mayores, le habían advertido de lo inapropiado de su actitud, pero ella tozudamente había respondido al aviso de la prensa y había empacado sus pertenencias poniendo rumbo a Londres desde su ciudad natal. Ahora, se hallaba delante del detective más famoso de la época y era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Adelante.

Jane parpadeó profusamente, confundida.

— ¿Disculpe? — esta vez sí le miró directamente.

—Dígame qué conclusiones saca de lo observado—pidió él, sin mirarla. No parecía haberse percatado de la incomodidad que sentía su visitante, o al menos, había tenido el tacto suficiente como para no hacer hincapié en ello.

Jane tragó saliva. ¿Así, de repente, le hacía esa pregunta? No le había pedido ninguna referencia, currículo o detalle de su vida anterior. ¿Acaso aquello era un examen o algo parecido?

—Pues…—giró la vista en un intento de abarcar más objetos que examinar.

—No. Míreme a mí—matizó él. —Ya ha visto suficiente.

Aquello se salía de lo normal. Si es que se podía tachar de normal que una joven muchacha buscara trabajo de investigadora y hubiera ido a parar a uno de los barrios más intrigantes de Londres. Viéndose inmersa en aquel atolladero no pudo menos que reconocer que igual no había hecho bien en responder al anuncio del periódico en el que había leído que un detective consultor necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara. Realmente no creía que pudiera cumplir las exigencias de la oferta – inteligencia, rapidez de razonamiento, fuerza- pero quería intentarlo. Quería poder demostrar a todos que sería capaz de lograrlo si se lo proponía. Rezongando, y ante la evidente impaciencia del hombre que la interrogaba, ordenó sus pensamientos y se centró en la pregunta que le había hecho el famoso detective. No parecía fácil. Entornó los ojos y pronto las ideas fluyeron por su mente, como si de una sucesión de acuarelas bailara frente a sus ojos. Unas acuarelas en las que había dibujadas todas y cada una de las referencias que había grabado en su mente.

—Le gusta mascar regaliz amargo—sentenció la muchacha. —Y lo hace para enmascarar el sabor del tabaco que, aunque es un vicio para usted, en realidad aborrece.

Holmes enmudeció ante semejante respuesta. Ante el silencio del detective, Jane prosiguió, con la mirada perdida, como si relatara un pequeño cuento a un niño, tal vez como describiendo a un viejo conocido.

—Le duele la pierna. Quizás sea por algún caso reciente. Creo que se golpeó la rodilla derecha, y se niega a utilizar ese bastón que está colgado del perchero de la entrada y que le ha traído algún médico del St. Bart's.

Jane fijó su vista en la nada.

—Tiene un caso entre manos, y creo que quizás le lleve a tomar un tren dentro de poco. Pero no debería ir desde la estación Victoria. Le tomará más tiempo. Le compensa tomar un coche hasta las afueras y allí tomar el tren. Así evitará un par de interconexiones con el oeste. Pero eso ya lo sabrá usted seguramente. De cualquier modo, podría resolver el caso con un telegrama, pero prefiere ver al detective que ha asumido allí el caso para deleitarse contándole cómo ha resuelto el misterio.

Holmes tosió, incómodo.

—Me pregunto cómo ha podido deducir tamaña egolatría en mi persona, señorita Dankworth.

Jane se calló, confundida. Posó sus ojos castaños en el detective y se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, se había dejado llevar por sus elucubraciones poco meditadas y soltadas muy a bocajarro.

—Disculpe si he dicho algo inconveniente, señor Holmes. —La muchacha retorció sus dedos entre sí, tensa.

—No se preocupe.

—Supongo que… Me he fijado en algunas cosas y saqué conclusiones.

—Adelante, pues—pidió él, apoyándose lánguidamente en un pequeño sillón de piel.

—Creo que lo primero que vi fue el bastón. Sí, fue eso. En la entrada, justo cuando esa señora me recibió.

—La señora Hudson.

—Ese es su nombre… Bien, pues lo vi colgado, y vi que tenía una pequeña plaquita en el pomo que ponía "S.B.H, London.". Son las iniciales del St. Bartholomew's. Ese bastón se considera material ortopédico, así que pensé que se lo había traído alguien que trabajara allí con suficiente poder como para poder utilizarlo sin represalias. Un doctor o un cirujano. Pero no un celador o una simple enfermera. Cuando entré, sentí un fuerte olor a tabaco, pero vi en una pequeña mesita una cajita de regaliz terminada y, en cambio, la tabaquera de su babucha en el poyete de la chimenea aún está lleno, así que supuse que libra usted una pequeña batalla entre ese dulce y el tabaco. Por lo demás, son naderías, supongo. Cojea un poco y, cuando me miró a través de la ventana nada más llegar, tenía usted en la mano una guía de trenes en dirección a Gales. Creí que iría allí. Lo demás… Tiene allí abierto —señaló una pequeña mesita justo entre la chimenea y la ventana—un periódico abierto por una página en la que aparece un inspector de policía demasiado altanero, y el titular indica que está resolviendo un caso en la ciudad a la que usted quiere viajar. Además, he visto un par de notas de telegrama arrugadas ahí en el suelo—señaló la alfombra persa—y pensé que habían sido intentos de respuesta al petulante detective. Pero he leído sobre usted, y también tiene un cierto toque de arrogancia, por lo que supuse que prefería ir en persona a resolver el misterio.

—Fascinante—pronunció una voz a las espaldas de la muchacha. Jane se giró, sorprendida, y vio en la puerta a un hombre alto, también esbelto, de rostro afable que se mesaba el bigote pronunciado mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. —Supongo que usted es la señorita Dankworth.

El hombre se acercó hasta Jane y alzó una mano fraternalmente. Jane se levantó de la butaca.

—John Watson. Amigo personal del señor Holmes. Fui yo quien publicó el anuncio.

—Jane Dankworth—saludó ella, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

—Watson, aparece usted en el momento apropiado—espetó Holmes con desidia. —La señora Dankworth acaba de descubrir un pequeño detalle en el que usted todavía no había recabado. Como regaliz.

El tono de sarcástico de sus palabras hirió profundamente a Jane, que le miró casi con insolencia.

—Solamente he observado la estancia unos segundos, señor Holmes. No pretenderá que le relate su infancia con tan solo unos pocos utensilios que analizar.

Watson se acercó al detective.

—Vamos, Holmes. No sea quisquilloso. ¿Acaso pretende encontrar un ayudante presionando de esa manera?

Holmes torció el gesto y siguió observando a Jane con ojo crítico.

—Reconozco que ha percibido más detalles de los que suponía que descubriría, señorita. Pero aún no me queda muy claro si todo ha sido coincidencia o suerte.

—No lo ha sido—se defendió ella. Watson tomó asiento en la butaca que ella previamente había ocupado. —Me gusta observar. Lo hago sin querer. Y grabo todo en mi mente. A partir de todo ello, saco conclusiones, eso es todo. Lo que le he dicho es fácil de deducir, lo reconozco, pero he venido aquí nerviosa, buscando un puesto que considero muy interesante, y no me he parado a pensar en nada más.

— ¿Necesita usted el trabajo, señorita Dankworth? —preguntó acertadamente el doctor.

—En absoluto, si a temas monetarios se refiere. No soy rica, pero puedo sobrevivir sin trabajar. Pero el trabajo del señor Holmes me fascina. Le sigo a través de la prensa desde hace años. Y cuando leí su anuncio, no pude menos que desear intentarlo.

— ¿No tiene a nadie que le haya intentado convencer de que desistiera en su intento? —prosiguió Watson, interesado. —Me sorprende que una señorita tan joven no esté en situación de un pronto matrimonio y venga sola a Londres a enfrentarse a una propuesta de trabajo.

—Tengo familia y amigos. Y todos han puesto el grito en el cielo cuando descubrieron mi deseo de venir aquí—reconoció, cohibida. —Pero mi padre me conoce, y sabe que si me hubiera prohibido venir a Londres no hubiera conseguido gran cosa, así que accedió a prestarme dinero y pagarme el billete de tren. Él sabe que deseo este trabajo, y ya que a las mujeres no nos está permitido entrar a Scotland Yard, decididamente, quiero intentarlo.

— Este trabajo no sirve para satisfacer el capricho de una niña—espetó Holmes, de pie frente a ella. —Este trabajo implica tesón, paciencia, perfeccionamiento, inteligencia, rapidez. Nada que pueda aportar una jovencita de un condado perdido de Inglaterra.

Jane apretó los puños.

— ¡Holmes! —exclamó Watson.

— No se preocupe, doctor Watson—le tranquilizó ella.

Éste la miró, confundida.

—No creo haberle dicho que soy médico.

—Lo sé. Pero tengo la suficiente inteligencia, rapidez, perfección, paciencia y tesón como para haberlo deducido por mí misma—Jane casi mascaba las palabras, lanzándoselas como dardos a Holmes. Éste los encajó con elegancia y se sonrió.

—Touché. —Reconoció con una ceja enarcada. —Bien, señorita Dankworth. Creo que será interesante ver de qué pasta está hecha. Por no decir que ninguno de los otros aspirantes que han venido han cumplido ni siquiera levemente mis expectativas.

—Exigentes expectativas—recalcó Watson, incómodo.

Holmes le miró de reojo pero no añadió nada. Se mantuvo unos segundos cavilando, en silencio, mientras paseaba de una punta a otra de la habitación. Watson, acostumbrado a semejante teatralidad se entretuvo ojeando el periódico del día. Finalmente, Holmes frenó sus pasos justo delante de la muchacha, a la que sacaba más de una cabeza, y mirándola detenidamente, sacó su reloj de cadena y lo chascó, haciendo que la tapa se abriera mecánicamente.

—Lunes. La quiero preparada a las ocho en punto. El sueldo viene remitido en el anuncio. Alojamiento, comidas. Ya me entiende. Por lo demás, es fácil. Yo mando, usted obedece. ¿Lo tiene claro? ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Jane intentó tartamudear una respuesta, ante semejante oferta.

—Yo… Yo… Sí, claro, lo tengo claro. Pero, ¿de verdad?

—Sí—dijo él, sin admitir réplica. —Le sugiero que ahora vaya a presentarse debidamente a la señora Hudson, pues ella es nuestra casera y quien se encarga de nuestras habitaciones.

Jane miró a Holmes y a Watson, y sin poder quitar la vista ni de uno ni de otro, palpó el sillón torpemente hasta encontrar su sombrero y acertó a levantarse de nuevo, titubeante. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido. Un trabajo. El trabajo que había deseado fervientemente durante las últimas semanas.

—Espero no defraudarle—acertó a añadir antes de alejarse por la puerta, algo más compuesta.

—Y yo también lo espero—argumentó él.

Cuando la señorita Dankworth hubo abandonado la sala de estar, Watson se acomodó en su sillón favorito.

—Y bien, Holmes. ¿Qué le parece? —preguntó a la par que se encendía un cigarrillo.

—Es la única persona que ha respondido a la oferta. ¿Qué quiere que piense? —farfulló él, hastiado.

—Le dije que tenía que aumentar la cifra del sueldo. Si a eso le añadimos que la gente tiene una mezcla de miedo y respeto, es normal que no hayamos tenido mucho éxito con la oferta. Lo sorprendente es que quien haya respondido al anuncio sea una mujer. Y qué mujer.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, Watson? —Holmes se acercó a la pequeña mesita y se dispuso a colocar a su manera las decenas de recortes de periódicos que había desparramado aquella mañana.

—Ha acertado muchas cosas con sus averiguaciones, ¿no cree? Parece inteligente y despierta, aunque le falta mucho mundo. Es joven y parece recién salida del cascarón familiar, pero sinceramente pienso que no nos a defraudar. Y además, no le tiene miedo.

—Sí me lo tiene.

—Sí, quizás un poco, es cierto, pero creo que cuando se le toca el orgullo saca lo que lleva dentro, así que sospecho que será mejor ayuda de lo que pensamos en un primer momento.

Holmes paró un momento su tarea y observó a su amigo, dubitativo.

—Espero que no se equivoque, Watson.

5


	3. — Capítulo 2: anexo del doctor Watson —

— **Capítulo 2: anexo del doctor Watson —**

Jamás olvidaré la fría mañana de primavera en que conocí a Jane Dankworth. Ese día, un lunes de últimos de mes, había ocupado mi tiempo en la preparación de una operación a vida o muerte que tristemente no pude realizar debido al prematuro fallecimiento de mi paciente. No esperaba mucho de ese caso médico, pero me hallé sorpresivamente con la mañana libre, y dispuse de unas pocas horas antes de volver a mi consulta privada. Mary estaba de viaje con su familia por Escocia por lo que me había sido imposible verla en aquellas semanas, de modo que aproveché aquellas horas para visitar a mi amigo Holmes, pues tenía entendido que aquella misma mañana iba a proceder a realizarle la entrevista a una candidata al puesto de ayudante de detective.

Semanas atrás, había logrado convencer a Holmes para publicar un anuncio en el periódico pidiendo a alguien que supliera el puesto. Mi amigo había exigido a alguien con un alto perfil intelectual, discreto, trabajador y poco dado a las quejas. Yo, que me había ofrecido a redactar la oferta, obviamente añadí algo de literatura a sus exigencias y pronto vimos publicado nuestro ofrecimiento en un par de dominicales de tirada nacional. En contra de lo esperado, nadie respondió al mismo, y empezamos a impacientarnos, yo especialmente, puesto que Holmes a la vez se deleitaba porque así podría evitar mis peticiones de un ayudante de entonces en adelante. Sorpresivamente, a última hora de la semana pasada, recibimos una contestación de una tal J. Dankworth, procedente de un pequeño pueblecito de la campiña, que pedía entrevistarse con Holmes. Ni que decir tiene que mi amigo se negó por activa y por pasiva, dada su altamente conocida misoginia, pero no fue hasta que le recordé a "la mujer", que accedió a regañadientes a entrevistar a la señorita Dankworth.

Así pues, aquella mañana me dirigí con curiosidad y diversión en la sangre a Baker Street. La señora Hudson me abrió la puerta y, justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la salita donde la buena mujer me indicó que estaba tomando lugar la entrevista escuché por primera vez a Jane. Y no pudo menos que dejarme perplejo.

La naturalidad con la que explicaba sus deducciones, su languidez a la hora de perseverar en sus ideas, ese tono de voz tan familiar a la hora de explicar los hechos me hizo darme cuenta de que me haya ante un caso excepcional, un raro ejemplo de los caprichos de la Naturaleza, y es que había ante mí lo que algunos podrían considerar el duplicado perfecto de mi querido amigo.

Cuando entré en la sala, observé que la muchacha en cuestión no era sino una linda jovencita de no más de treinta años, cabellos casi negros, ondulados y rebeldemente recogidos. Su figura, esbelta y delicada, hacia juego con su mirada franca y sorprendida. Parecía encantadora. Dejando a un lado mis propias observaciones, no pude menos que felicitar a la desconocida fervorosamente y presentarme después. Su rostro amigable me hizo sentir confianza inmediata hacia ella y en mi fuero interno voté por proclamarla la vencedora, aunque única participante, de aquel encuentro. Pero Holmes no parecía tan embelesado como yo, y me las vi y deseé para convencerle de que la muchacha era perfecta para el puesto. Sí, poseía gran inteligencia y capacidad de deducción, pero vi en sus ojos algo que a veces se perdía en los de Holmes: humanidad. Gracias a Dios, no fue sino ella quien finalmente convenció a mi esquivo amigo y, finalmente, tras algunos razonamientos, aceptó a Jane como ayudante.

Aunque yo no lo sabía aún, el juego había comenzado.

1


	4. — Capítulo 3 —

— **Capítulo 3 —**

Las dos primeras semanas que Jane Dankworth pasó en Baker Street fueron tan anodinas que la joven pronto pensó, y con razón, que igual se había equivocado de destino y no debía de haber contestado a aquella oferta de trabajo. Lo primero del todo que había hecho tras ser aceptada por el señor Holmes como ayudante fue presentarse a la señora Hudson debidamente. Ésta la acogió alegremente en la casa y la invitó a subir a la que sería su habitación personal, un cuarto ubicado justo al pie de la escalera y cuya ventana daba al patio interior del edificio, únicamente adornado con un par de árboles que apenas crecían y un pozo de agua. Jane asomó el rostro por el ventanal y arrugó un poco la nariz, disgustada. Acostumbrada a las vistas de la campiña que podía disfrutar en la habitación de la casa de sus padres, ver aquel pequeño patio frío, abandonado y sucio le hizo sentir como un pequeño pájaro enjaulado. Por supuesto, no le hizo saber nada de sus sentimientos a la señora Hudson, y terminó de alabar la habitación, que por lo demás, estaba limpia, correctamente ordenada y caliente, gracias a una pequeña chimenea encendida en la pared central.

—Espero que se sienta bien aquí, señorita Dankworth. —Decía la ama de llaves mientras movía el baúl de Jane. —Esta habitación lleva mucho tiempo sin utilizarse, pero preferí asignársela, porque el señor Watson sigue utilizando muy de vez en cuando la que le asigné a él cuando llegó aquí. Este cuarto no da a la calle y tiene menos luz, pero, a cambio, es más grande y tiene una chimenea mejor.

Jane sonrió agradecida.

—No se preocupe, señora Hudson. Esta habitación es perfecta.

—Cuando haya colocado sus pertenencias mejorará, se lo aseguro—respondió la buena mujer. Con paso menudo, se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea.

—Aquí le dejo la llave del cuarto y una copia de la llave de la casa. Siempre puede llamar a la campana, pero algún fin de semana me ausento de Baker Street debido a razones familiares, así que puede que a veces tenga que abrirse la puerta usted misma y más aún si tuviera que salir a realizar alguna investigación por la noche en compañía del señor Holmes. Es muy dado a trabajar en la nocturnidad, actividad que no resulta propia de un caballero, todo hay que decirlo.

—No pasa nada, señora Hudson.

Jane giró la cabeza al oír unos pasos rápidos en la escalera, que se alejaron inmediatamente hacia la tercera habitación. Hizo un rápido gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido al ama de llaves.

—No ha empezado bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sin realmente esperar una respuesta. Bajó la voz, aún cuando la puerta estaba prácticamente cerrada. — No tenga miedo. El señor Holmes puede llegar a ser irritablemente indigesto, pero cuando aprenda a llevarle no tendrá mayor problema. Es el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, pero tiene la profundidad emocional de un ruibarbo.

Jane la miró sorprendida por semejantes palabras, pero la señora Hudson parecía despreocupada, así que la muchacha asumió que dichas palabras se debían a los largos años que ambos habían compartido la casa. Quizás era ella la mujer que más le conocía, ¿o acaso había por ahí escondida una señora Holmes? Nunca se había hecho a sí misma semejante pregunta, pero al ver al detective viviendo en una casa regentada por una casera y sabiendo que había compartido habitaciones con el doctor Watson, por no hablar de su indecible capacidad de espantar a las mujeres, había supuesto que al famoso detective jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza contraer matrimonio con una mujer.

—Si me permite un consejo, señorita Dankworth—prosiguió ella, mientras colocaba algunas prendas en el armario—, no deje que Holmes le cree excesivos problemas. Le pondrá a prueba decenas de veces. Le sacará de sus casillas, se lo aseguro. Habrá días que no le dirigirá la palabra, y otros en que no parará de hablar. A veces, será desagradable y descomedido, y otras será un encanto. Puede pasarse horas y horas sin moverse de su asiento, y seguramente en otros momentos la pedirá ir a inverosímiles sitios a investigar cosas increíbles. Él es así. No se le puede medir por ningún rasero, y apostaría una guinea si la tuviera a que no podrá seguir su ritmo en las próximas semanas. Pero no se incomode por eso. No la conozco muy bien, señorita Dankworth, pero realmente pienso que sabrá acomodarse a este trabajo.

Jane no podía comprender del todo semejante descripción del que se había convertido en su jefe y no supo qué contestar. De reojo, había visto cómo el detective se había encerrado en su habitación, y no pudo evitar que la mandíbula inferior se le abriera desmesuradamente cuando vio cómo de la habitación particular de Holmes salía una viejecita embutida en una corta capa de lana casi deshecha y tocada con un sombrerito con un pequeño pajarito en la punta. Jane se acercó deprisa a la puerta y observó incrédula cómo la mujercita avanzaba con pasos lentos hacia la escalera y, agarrándose a la barandilla, bajaba los escalones emitiendo pequeñas tosecillas.

—Ahí va—argumentó la señora Hudson a su espalda.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quizás un familiar? —preguntó Jane, confundida, cerrando de nuevo la puerta de la habitación.

—Absolutamente no. Es Holmes, querida—la señora Hudson se dispuso a mover el resto de las pertenencias de Jane al lado del armario. La muchacha la miraba entre sorprendida y maravillada.

— ¿Es él? ¿Disfrazado? ¡No pude reconocerle!

—Claro que no. Es un maestro en el arte del engaño cuando se lo propone. Siempre he dicho que, de habérselo propuesto, habría sido el criminal más importante de su generación. Se viste así porque seguramente quiera inspeccionar algo relacionado con un caso de primera mano. Si fuera ataviado con su levita o un abrigo, inmediatamente lo hubieran reconocido. Por eso se disfraza. Y quizás también porque le gusta añadir un toque de espectáculo a su trabajo. Es la única persona en el mundo capaz de convertir el trabajo de un investigador en un arte.

—Espero que nunca me pida que me disfrace de esa manera—musitó Jane, cohibida.

La señora Hudson rió.

—Si le sirve de consuelo, el doctor Watson nunca tuvo que hacerlo.

— ¿El doctor era ayudante suyo?

—Sí, puede decirse que sí. En realidad son únicamente amigos. Los mejores que se pueda encontrar. El doctor y él fueron presentados por una tercera persona, pues ambos coincidieron en que buscaban alojamiento en aquellos momentos y, tras conocerse, decidieron compartir el pago de esta casa. Pero el doctor no descubrió a qué se dedicaba Holmes hasta pasado un tiempo. Y después, poco a poco, fue acompañándole en algún caso, hasta que se convirtió en una ayuda indispensable de Holmes.

Jane parecía interesada en la historia del detective y su amigo y no pudo evitar preguntar más sobre ello.

— ¿Y qué hizo que dejara de ayudarle y Holmes se viera obligado a contratar a alguien?

—El señor Watson es médico, y ése es su cometido principal. Siempre quiso trabajar activamente, y hace algunos meses consiguió un puesto en el 's, con lo que ahorró algo de dinero para abrir una consulta privada. Además, y está mal que yo lo diga porque parece un chismorreo, está viéndose con la señorita Mary Morstan, una antigua cliente del señor Holmes. Se dice que se van a casar, incluso. Por eso, el doctor Watson apenas tiene tiempo para ayudar a Holmes, y por eso también, está usted aquí.

—Entonces supongo que debo alegrarme de todo ello. —Admitió.

—Sí, desde luego. El hueco que ha dejado aquí el doctor es demasiado grande. Tendrá usted que esforzarse mucho en llenarlo.

Las palabras de la ama de llaves intranquilizaron a Jane. Parecía que el doctor Watson era muy apreciado por el señor Holmes. Seguramente hubiera trabajado bien con él, y viendo que era muy exigente en la realización de su trabajo, sería muy difícil llegar a su altura sin tener, siquiera, experiencia previa. Sin embargo, el propio aludido, Watson, se había maravillado con su presencia y parecía contento con que Holmes la hubiera contratado. Así pues se preguntaba si sería realmente imposible llenar ese vacío o simplemente Holmes no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

3


	5. — Capítulo4 —

— **Capítulo 4: Anexo del doctor Watson —**

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la conversación que mantuvimos Holmes y yo al poco tiempo de contratar a Jane Dankworth. Yo aquellos días pasaba más tiempo del normal en Baker Street debido a un pequeño problema doméstico en el edificio en el que se encontraba mi consulta privada, asunto que me había obligado a cerrar durante unas pocas jornadas. La tarde siguiente a la aparición de Jane, me senté cómodamente en la salita de estar de Baker Street junto a mi amigo, que se entretenía redactado en un pequeño cuadernito las diferencias entre varias especies diferentes de moscas que había ido consiguiendo a lo largo de varios meses. Él permanecía sentado con la espalda curvada, atento a su lupa observando los diminutos insectos a la vez que tomaba notas de vez en cuando, rasgando el papel con su pluma ávida, dibujando trazas pulcras y exactas. Yo, mientras tanto, aprovechaba para leer alguna que otra carta de posibles clientes que deseaban contratar los servicios ofertados por mi amigo y, para ello contaban, a grandes rasgos, las razones por las cuales le escribían. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que, pese a que Holmes tenía montones de misivas parecidas encima de una mesita auxiliar, no les había prestado la debida atención y prefería ocupar su tiempo con las moscas, así que, con cierto tacto dejé caer el tema, aún siendo consciente de que era más que posible que él no me respondiera, tan ausente como estaba en aquellos momentos.

—_Glossina__palpalis_, Watson. Bonito nombre—dijo tras un rato de silencio, aún pendiente de sus investigaciones. Levantó la vista de su lupa unos segundos. — ¿Sabe que esta mosca muerde al hombre? Cuando pica, expande hacia su víctima un temible protozoario que enferma hasta al soldado más fuerte. Este maravilloso ejemplar vino del Congo. Lo recibí hace dos días por paquetería. El cartero casi espachurra el paquete y me hace perder el pedido, pero parece ser que no han sufrido ningún daño. —Raspó la pequeña mosca con un punzón. —A diferencia de la _morsi_, la _palpalis_ no tiene pelillo en su abdomen, por lo que puedo observar.

Yo no dije nada, aún pensando en las cartas que tenía en mi mano.

— ¿Qué le aflige, Watson? —preguntó él, con su ojo derecho enfrascado en la lupa, observando detenidamente las patas tiesas del negro animal.

—Esto, Holmes. —Levanté la mano y zarandeé en el aire dos o tres sobres. —Casos interesantes para investigar y a los que nadie ha prestado atención.

— ¿Interesantes? ¿De verdad piensa eso, Watson? Son casos sencillos, fáciles de atender. No me llevarían más de uno o dos días cada uno. Encuentro más necesario aumentar mi biblioteca de insectos antes que resolver esas minucias.

— ¿Y la señorita Dankworth? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella? —Levantó la vista, visiblemente molesto por ser interrumpido.

—Podría pedirle que resolviera estos casos. Sería una manera de ver cómo se desenvuelve en este trabajo, porque le recuerdo que la ha contratado para que le ayude, y además podría usted quedar bien con todas estas personas que le escriben rogándole su ayuda.

Holmes dejó la lupa a un lado y sopesó mis argumentos.

—Tengo que reconocer que no le falta razón, Watson.

—Además, si ni siquiera ha hablado con ella en estos días.

— ¿Y de qué debería hablar? No ha habido ningún caso interesante desde que la contraté, y que comparta habitaciones en esta casa no implica que tengamos que tener una relación más allá de la profesional, por lo que, si no es necesario, no debería siquiera verla.

Aunque la misoginia de Holmes asomaba por momentos, contuve mi ironía.

—Holmes, creo que no es necesario que se comporte tan fríamente como cuando usted y yo nos conocimos. A ella la ha contratado. No es necesario que intime o sea amistoso, simplemente, sea amable y dele trabajo. Si no, en unos pocos días se irá, y le recuerdo que fue la única que mostró ganas de trabajar con usted.

Holmes dejó de recorrer la anatomía del insecto a golpe de lupa y apartó el instrumento unos segundos de su rostro.

—Está bien, Watson. Supongo que así podría quitarme de encima todos esos pequeños casos que me envían—dejó la lente sobre una mesa y se sacudió las manos, una contra otra, como limpiándose de un polvillo inexistente—. Pero si no los resuelve en un plazo razonable, estoy dispuesto a enviarla al sitio de donde vino, y entonces espero no encontrar ningún inconveniente por su parte, amigo mío.

Sonreí.

—Me parece más que justo, Holmes.

Me acerqué a la campanilla de la sala y llamé a la señora Hudson. Tras pedirle que avisara a la señorita Dankworth, esperamos a que ésta viniera, procedente de su habitación. Yo no sabía en qué podía haber ocupado el largo tiempo que Holmes la había mantenido inactiva, pero cuando la vi acercarse, me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos algo hinchados por culpa de la vista cansada y pensé que quizás había ocupado su tiempo libre leyendo o estudiando algo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Dankworth—saludé, levantándome convenientemente ante su paso. Ella entró y se sentó tímidamente en un extremo del sofá, al otro lado de mí.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Watson.

—¿Se ha podido aposentar bien? —pregunté, intentando ser amigable.

—Llevo dos días aposentándome. Le aseguro que no he estado más aposentada en mi vida—respondió mordazmente. Reí.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero eso creo que va a cambiar.

No sabía si seguir hablando. Al fin y al cabo, ni yo vivía en aquella casa ni ella era mi empleada, si bien estaba tomando el papel de jefe ante el irritante silencio de Holmes, que no había reaccionado ante la llegada de Jane y seguía entretenido, esta vez observando un pesado tomo enciclopédico dedicado enteramente a las moscas.

—Señor Holmes—carraspeé, llamando su atención.

Como respuesta, mi amigo señaló el fajo de cartas, sin levantar la vista del libro.

—Léalas, y si es de su interés, resuélvalas—dijo en un tono tan plano y anodino que casi parecía estar ausente.

La muchacha se acercó sin decir nada al montón de papel y extrajo de él dos o tres misivas. Leyó detenidamente la primera, bajo mi atenta mirada y con el raspado de la espátula de Holmes como banda sonora.

—Este no es divertido—dijo ella, tras varios minutos de lectura. —Su madre le escondió el collar para acusar a su pretendiente.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. Jane tomó la segunda carta y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Holmes seguía con sus moscas.

—Vaya. Este caso parece una obra de Shakespeare. Hay tantos personajes que podría conformar tres árboles genealógicos completos. Sin embargo, es evidente que el señor Baer no tiene nada que ver con el asunto del caballo. Seguramente falte algún eslabón en la carta, pero creo que le cambiaron el alazán por uno de peor calidad.

—Señorita Dankworth—interrumpí, consternado. — ¿Está resolviendo esos casos así de rápido? Es decir, ¿no los medita siquiera?

Jane la miró, aturdida.

—Pero… Si lo pone aquí.

— ¿El qué? —pregunté yo, perdido.

—Quién hace las cosas. Los culpables de estos problemas—explicó ella. —La gente no se da cuenta de que, en su propia redacción, tienen las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Holmes emitió una tosecilla. Y entonces comprendí por qué Holmes no había hecho aparente caso a esas cartas. Al igual que Jane, había resuelto rápidamente los casos que en ellas había y no le había dado más importancia. Sin embargo, Jane hizo algo que Holmes no había hecho. Se acercó al escritorio de Holmes y tomando una silla, se sentó y tomó algo de papel. Holmes, que estaba sentado al lado, la miró de reojo. La muchacha tomó una pluma y cogió en un sobre limpio la dirección del remitente de la primera carta. Inmediatamente después, tomó una hoja limpia y comenzó a escribir una contestación. Así, poco a poco, fue contestando a casi todas las cartas. Y yo la dejé hacer, y tampoco dijo nada Holmes, pero no té una mezcla de fastidio y aprobación en su mirada cuando de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo cómo respondía a las cartas metódicamente.

3


End file.
